


Fix It, Stark

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Fix It, Stark

You were sitting in a chair, a bandaid on your arm, when Thor came in with Steve. Smiling, you got up to go hold his hand. “Steve told you why you’re here?” You asked softly.

Thor grinned, nodding. “He did. I am eager to find out!”

Bruce smiled over at the three of you. “Well, I have the results. He held up the test tubes and grinned as they both were glowing. “The baby has Asgardian blood.”

“Looks like Thor got his wish.” Came a voice from behind you, making you turn to see Tony. “Maybelline has a voice that carries.” He explained.

Clint poked his head from behind him. “I tried to get him to stay in his room.”

You didn’t meet Tony’s eyes, only nodded in understanding at Clint. You smiled softly as Thor lifted you in excitement.

“If you’re going to cause trouble I’m going to have to escort you out.” Steve spoke to Tony. His tone was firm, and his jaw was locked, ready to shove Tony out if needed.

He shook his head. “No, I won’t. I just needed to know. It’s great, though, how you didn’t feel the need to ask me to come down.” He said sarcastically. “Thanks for that.”

You clenched your jaw. “And what? Risk seeing your disappointment when you found out it was your kid? A kid you wouldn’t want may I add.”

Tony had his hands in his pockets, still showing the signs of the panic he’d felt. “I have my reasons.” He replied simply.

Lacing your fingers with Thor’s, you glanced at Bruce. “Thank you.” You gave him a sad smile before turning to Steve. “Coming?“

“Coming where?” Tony grumbled, staring at Steve harshly.

You shot Tony a look. “To Asgard, to keep me company while Thor is needed. It would be nice to have a friend.” ”

Tony only stared at you. “And you’re certain it’s Blondie’s?”

Bruce held up the tubes again for emphasis. “I’m sure.” He told him.

“I love how you went from acting like a caring boyfriend, to this.” You choked up. “To acting like you never had any feelings for me. Good to know how fast that switch flipped.” With that, you moved around him and rushed out.

Tony didn’t meet the eyes of any of his teammates not wanting to feel his emotions right now. But he had no choice but to feel when Thor slammed his fist into his jaw, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Steve rushed after you, helping you back to your room. “We’re leaving now in a few. It’ll be okay.” He tried to assure you.

You shook your head, sniffling. “How could he act so cold towards me? After everything?” You muttered. “Was everything fake?”

Steve shook his head. “I’m not even trying to defend him but having a kid is a scary thing to him I suppose.” He cupped your face. “But he had no right to treat you this way.”

“I’m scared, too!” You pointed out. “But I didn’t shut him out, and I didn’t decide to make it seem like this was the worst thing in the world. I apologized, damn it. I mean, right after I told them how far along I am- the first thing I said was ‘I’m sorry’.”

Steve kissed your nose gently. “Please don’t get too stressed out. That’s why we’re going to Asgard.”

Sighing, you nodded. “I guess I’ll need to find an apartment when we get back, too.” You’d lived at the tower so long the thought made you feel worse.

“Or you can bunk with me and Buck. You know Bucky never comes out.” He joked.

You laughed lightly. “I don’t think that would work in about five months.” You pointed out. “But, I appreciate the thought.”

Thor walked in flexing his fingers, and you let out a soft sigh. “Are you ready, little one?” He asked gently.

You nodded, holding out your hand. “You okay?” You walked into his arms.

“Better now.” He gave you a small smile. 

* * *

Groaning, Tony came to, squinting against the lights above him. “What the hell?” He sat up, holding his head. “My head is pounding. I knew he could hit, but jeez.”

“Oh, look, he is alive.” Bruce muttered to himself without looking up from his work.

“At least pretend to be relieved.” Tony leaned against the nearest wall as his head spinned. “How long was I out?”

Glancing over at the clock, he looked slightly impressed. “About four hours.” He told him. “You’re lucky. Clint wanted to leave you where you fell. I’m the one who moved you. You were a trip hazard.”

Tony attempted to glare at him but it hurt a little too much. “So I’m assuming they left then?”

“Yeah, they’ve been gone awhile.” Bruce nodded, going back to his work. Part of him wanted to ask his friend what he was thinking, but held back. He knew that he’d get nowhere with the sore man. “Once you’re feeling up to it, you’re free to go. I know you hate being treated like a patient.”

Tony nodded, taking a few minutes to stand up. “Did Captain stick up his ass go too?” He ruffled his hair to get the ringing in his ears to stop.

Sighing, Bruce put his equipment down. “Why do you have such a problem with them being friends? Especially now?” He asked, curious. “You act like her being pregnant is a complete deal breaker. She’s terrified, and completely heartbroken over you, and you’re more worried that Steve is trying to cheer her up. He knows the stress isn’t good for her, or the baby, Tony.”

“Steve’s always liked her Bruce.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And now that it’s goldilock’s kid there won’t be room for me. So I don’t see the concern.”

Just as he opened his mouth to tell Tony what an idiot was, Clint came in. “Oh, he’s awake. Good.” Nat said, tossing a newspaper next to Tony. “That’s from the other day- read the headline.”

## Tony Stark expecting? Sources say yes! Tony’s current fling was given the good news just yesterday, and–

“Fuck.” Tony groaned.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Guess what those headlines will be saying when it comes out that it’s Thor’s?” Nat pointed out, a stern look on her face. “Fix it, Stark.”

B“How am I supposed to fix it?” He nearly shrieked. “Say that she wasn’t a fling and that we’re all together?”

Nat shook her head. “You’re a genius, how can you be so stupid?!” She spat. “You’re more afraid of owning up to your feelings than what they will say about her. You know what those vultures are like. She saw that headline, and she knows exactly what will come her way.”

Bruce sighed. “She’s right. It’s not like it’s something that can be hidden long. She’s carrying a half-God….”

Tony looked at them frantically then took a breath. “JARVIS. Schedule a press conference.”

“Yes, sir. Shall I include the topic?” He asked, his computer getting everything ready.

Nat gave him a small smile. “You’re doing the right thing. I’ll let her know before they come back.”

He looked at Nat and curtly nodded. “Yes, include the topic.” He sighed. “Include that I’m in a relationship.

Bruce’s eyebrows went up. “You are? You made it seem like it was over.” He replied.

Clint finally spoke up. “I have a feeling that you may need to tell her that.”

He sighed. “Okay maybe different plan.” He rubbed his face. “Do I say the truth?”

Nat sighed and sat next to him. “What would that be? That you freaked out that she’s pregnant, and now she’s off in Asgard for at least a few days?” She asked gently. “I’m not trying to make you feel like shit, either, Tony. I’m just wanting to understand what’s happening. She might move over there for good.”

Tony stared at his hands. “That’s what happened yes. I just don’t want her or the baby in danger right now, but the truth won’t fix that.”

“Who the baby’s father is wouldn’t change the danger it could ever possibly be in.” Clint reminded him.

“Exactly.” Nat agreed. “And did you ever actually talk to her about that? Or did you just freak out like you tend to do?”

“I asked her ‘not to take this the wrong way’…and I walked out. I was about to have a panic attack.”

“Hate to break it to you. But she took it the wrong way.” Clint nodded.

Tony shot him a look. “You think?” He snapped. “Wait, Nat, are you going to join them? You said you’d tell her before she got back.” He looked over at her.

Nat nodded. “Yeah, Thor told Clint he wanted to hold a feast.”

“I wasn’t supposed to tell him that.” Clint told her sheepishly. “I don’t think Thor wanted to risk Tony showing up all…Tony…”

He shot him a look. “It’s fine. I wouldn’t want to bombard on his boasting of fatherhood, did they say how long they’d be up there?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “I think it’s more wanting to do something nice for her.” He shot back. “And no. At least a few days, though. He said he’d get me the details when he knows more. Why?” Clint hoped that he didn’t plan on causing a scene or something. The man did have a temper, and tended to lean on the dramatic side of things.

Tony shrugged, staring around as he thought. “Just gives me time to think is all. Not much to think about now relationship wise, but I don’t want her in the lime light.”

The others nodded, remaining silent. 

* * *

Once in Asgard, you relaxed slightly. “What would you like to do first, little one?” Thor smiled, keeping your hand in yours.

“Can we go see your parents after we put our stuff in our rooms?” You asked, enjoying time with them. They were always kind, and his father had an infectious laugh.

He nodded. “May we tell them the news?” He smiled excitedly.

“Of course.” You smiled at him. You still weren’t entirely excited, not with all that happened, but you were trying.

He grinned and nodded, “You’re in my room of course and the Captain is right across. It’ll be convenient”

Steve smiled. “Thanks.” He spoke up. “Would you like me to give you two some time alone for a bit?” He offered, figuring he could always stay in his room and read, or wander the halls himself.

“I’ll walk you to your room.” You smiled at him and took his arm. “All the ladies are going to love having you here.” You teased.

He blushed lightly, chuckling. “Are you going to try to play match maker?” He teased back.

You pretended to think, tapping your chin. “Nah, but I’ll hunt at which ones I like best for you, and fight those that are up to no good.” You opened the doors for him, giggling as he looked around the same way you did the first time. “Only the best for Thor’s friends.” You turned towards him and hugged him tightly. “And for mine.”

Steve hugged you back, kissing the top of your head. “Alright, go see Thor and his parents.” He nudged you lightly. “I’ll see you tonight at dinner.”

With a small wave, you went across the hall to greet Thor.


End file.
